Vérité partielle
by Violette-Amaryllis
Summary: Dans certains cas, il est plus sage de cacher la vérité. Mais Rin aurait bien voulu connaître tous les détails de cette vérité, en l'apprenant. Cela lui aurait épargné pas mal de soucis.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède ni Blue Exorcist, ni aucun de ses personnages. Je pense que je le saurais si j'avais autant de talent! Tout revient à la grande Kazue Kato!

**Note de l'auteur:** JE SUIS REVENUE! Enfin euh... Oui. C'est pas la bonne année pour revenir (oh mon BAC si tu savais...), mais bon. Donc me revoilà avec une fanfiction sur Ao No Exorcist (je vais jongler longtemps avec les différents noms possibles de ce manga u_u), qui n'est pas terminée, malheureusement. Je travaille dessus! Mais profitez bien de ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira (il ne se passe rien dedans, me direz-vous).

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Yukio prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle. Dès qu'il eut pénétré dans la classe, l'agitation qui avait sans doute été présente cessa. Il lança un regard légèrement amusé à ses élèves. Il avait beau avoir seize ans, cela faisait trois ans qu'il était devenu un exorciste, et un an qu'il enseignait à des jeunes de son âge qui rêvaient de pouvoir un jour atteindre son niveau. Il esquissa un sourire, sachant que ce qu'il allait leur annoncer leur plairait.

—Okumura-sensei, commença un garçon aux cheveux étrangement roses, vous aviez quelque chose à nous dire, pas vrai ?

— Oui oui, renchérit une petite blonde au visage rond et enfantin, qu'y a-t-il de si important, Yuki-chan ?… Euh pardon, Okumura-sensei, se corrigea-t-elle en rougissant.

—Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour nous avoir fait venir en cours un dimanche matin, surtout quand on sait qu'on devrait être en vacances depuis vendredi soir ? grommela un autre garçon qui avait une crête teinte en blonde, le reste de ses cheveux étant resté noir.

—Un exorciste n'est jamais en vacances, Suguro-kun, rétorqua Yukio. Et c'est justement pour une mission que je vous ai fait venir.

Yukio secoua la tête en voyant les yeux de tous ses élèves se mettre à briller d'excitation, même ceux de Kamiki, qui restait particulièrement froide et sérieuse, la plupart du temps. Cependant, il reprit une expression grave aussitôt, la situation était trop importante pour être prise à la légère.

—Une activité démoniaque anormale a été remarquée à proximité du monastère de la Croix du Sud, récita-t-il, tâchant de ne pas faire transparaître son inquiétude.

—Il y a quelque chose de particulier là-bas ? questionna Suguro, l'air soudainement intéressé.

—Que veux-tu dire, Bon ? demanda un garçon au crâne rasé, qui était assis juste à côté de lui.

—Bah, s'il y a des démons, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose qui les attire, Konekomaru. Je veux dire, bien sûr que les démons peuvent se rassembler, mais pas au point que ça devienne anormal. En plus, près d'un monastère…

— Eh bien, pour être honnête, c'est là que réside le père Fujimoto, ou plutôt, le paladin, précisa Yukio.

—Le paladin ? s'exclamèrent les élèves d'une même voix.

— Mais dans ce cas, il n'a pas besoin de nous, non ? s'enquit le garçon aux cheveux roses.

— C'est-à-dire qu'il a d'autres problèmes en ce moment, Shima-kun. Et les démons présents ne sont pour l'instant que de bas niveau. Au bout d'un an d'études, il est tout à fait possible d'en venir à bout.

Un ricanement retentit dans la salle. Une femme qui était avachie juste à côté de la fille blonde, les pieds sur la table, se leva et frappa Yukio dans le dos.

—Ce que veut dire le binoclard, c'est qu'il y aura toujours lui et moi pour vous sauver si vous merdez. En plus, y aura Shiro, et même s'il ne va pas s'occuper du cas des démons directement, il pourra nous aider. En fait, c'est comme si on vous lançait dans une piscine de trente centimètres de profondeur avec des bouées. Ou avec une tenue de plongée, et des bouteilles d'oxygène…

—Je pense qu'ils ont compris, Shura, soupira Yukio.

— Mais, le monastère de la Croix du Sud, c'est là où vous avez grandi, n'est-ce pas, Okumura-sensei ? demanda la jeune fille au visage poupin, qui était encore un peu choquée de la réaction de sa voisine.

—En effet, Moriyama-san, tu as raison.

Yukio ne dit rien de plus et demanda à ses élèves d'être prêts à partir en début d'après-midi. Il leur donna rendez-vous devant l'Académie de la Croix Vraie, en espérant que personne ne manquerait à l'appel. Takara avait déjà décidé de ne pas venir, car il considérait ses camarades comme des moins que rien qui ne méritaient même pas son attention, et donc son aide.

Kamiki Izumo et Moriyama Shiemi furent les premières à arriver, suivies de peu par Shima Renzou, Miwa Konekomaru, et Suguro Ryûji. Shura arriva un peu plus tard, l'air assez éméchée, mais Yukio n'en tint pas compte. Elle avait tendance à faire ce genre d'écarts lorsqu'ils partaient en mission.

—Exceptionnellement, nous serons escortés par le principal, les informa Yukio.

Apparemment, « être escortés » par le principal, cela signifiait monter dans sa limousine rose criard. Les apprentis exorcistes ne se plaignirent pas à vrai dire, Shiemi était particulièrement admirative, car c'était la première fois qu'elle s'asseyait dans une voiture, et les autres fixaient Shima en se demandant si la couleur de ses cheveux était réellement assortie à celle du véhicule. Et puis c'était soit ça, soit la marche à pied, et ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de se balader dans la ville, en sachant qu'il y avait une sorte de réunion de démons pas très loin. Par contre, personne ne fit attention à l'anxiété qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune professeur. Personne à part Shura, qui détourna les yeux rapidement, sachant de toute évidence ce qui mettait le garçon dans cet état.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le monastère, Yukio descendit le premier, aida les autres à porter leurs affaires, mais paraissait de plus en plus rongé par l'appréhension.

—Dites, Okumura-sensei, y a quoi chez vous, sérieusement ? Des hordes de démon ? ironisa Ryûji. C'est la première fois que je vous vois être aussi expressif.

Les autres élèves hochèrent la tête de concert, visiblement aussi surpris que Suguro. Étrangement, Yukio ne releva pas et se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée, son sac à la main. Il frappa un grand coup, mais même ce geste semblait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts.

* * *

Une petite review, s'il vous plaît? (je suis tentée de l'écrire en latin, mais je doute que ce soit possible)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** Je rends hommage au talent de ma soeur, Kazue Kato. J'ai été séparée d'elle à ma naissance, et... Non? Bon, d'accord, Ao no Futsumashi ne m'appartient pas.

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon, c'est assez surprenant de ma part, mais je publie déjà le deuxième chapitre. La rédaction de l'histoire avance bien (je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai mis "romance" dans les genres de ma fanfiction, alors qu'au bout de six chapitres, il n'y a toujours rien qui s'apparente à de la romance... Beuh). Il se passe un peu plus de choses dans ce chapitre (en même temps, il est plus long, me direz-vous), mais pour l'action, c'est pas encore ça. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Des pas bruyants retentirent à l'intérieur du monastère. Quelqu'un semblait courir. Quelqu'un qui apparemment ne savait pas que le bruit était proscrit dans un lieu sacré, songèrent les jeunes élèves de Yukio. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant voir le visage d'un garçon qui devait avoir leur âge, vêtu d'un simple pyjama et semblant être tombé du lit. En voyant leur professeur, il écarquilla les yeux.

—Yu… Yukio ?

—Je suis rentré, nii-san, dit l'intéressé d'un air calme.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, quat'zieux ? explosa le jeune garçon brun aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Sérieusement, je croyais que t'étais en train de bosser pour tes études de médecine !

—On est en vacances, nii-san.

—Peu importe, j'avais perdu le décompte des jours. Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas pointé ici ? J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité…

—Je suppose que ça doit faire quelques mois, en effet. Mais tu me fatigues déjà, soupira Yukio.

—Eh ? T'es sérieux ? Ne manque pas de respect à ton grand frère. Peuh. Et c'est qui, ceux-là ?

—Mes camarades de classe, répondit Yukio.

—Oh, fut la remarque éloquente de Rin.

Les deux frères se rendirent alors compte de l'expression choquée des personnes qui accompagnaient Yukio. Shura s'y attendait, elle connaissait la catastrophe. Les autres non, vraisemblablement.

—C'est ton frère, Yuki-chan ? demanda Shiemi d'une petite voix.

— Oui-

—Ouais, j'suis son grand frère en plus. Alors il me doit le respect ! ajouta le jumeau plein d'entrain, sans faire attention au fait qu'il avait coupé la parole à Yukio. J'm'appelle Okumura Rin. Enchanté !

Il leur lança un sourire éclatant, qui lui donna un air adorable, ou tout simplement stupide, selon les points de vue.

—Mais depuis quand vous êtes notre camarade de classe, Okumura-sense-

Shura écrasa violemment le pied de Shima avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Elle retourna le sourire de Rin.

—Je suis Shura, je suppose que tu te souviens de moi ?

—Ah ouais, la vieille folle…

Rin reçut un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, ce qui le fit reculer à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant les autres entrer.

—Ça va nii-san ?

—Ouais, ouais. Merde, Shura, tu pouvais pas être un peu plus tendre ? siffla Rin.

—Pas quand tu me traites de vieille, rétorqua l'intéressée.

Ils suivirent Rin et Yukio à l'intérieur du monastère. Shiemi admira l'architecture, différente de tous les temples qu'ils avaient visités, que ce soit pour les études ou pour tuer des démons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au grand frère de Yukio, qui marchait les jambes écartées, en se grattant la tête. Il avait l'air assez ridicule.

—C'est quoi ce mec ? grogna Bon, toujours de mauvaise humeur. On dirait un abruti fini.

—L' « abruti fini » peut t'entendre, feula alors Rin. Désolé de ne pas être présentable, je viens de me lever. Je peux vous faire à manger, après tout, je n'ai pas encore déjeuné… Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes. Faudrait peut-être voir à se présenter avant de me critiquer, tronche de yakuza.

—Pardon ? commença Ryûji, haussant la voix.

—Allons, allons, du calme, tenta Shima d'un air un peu effrayé. Vous n'allez pas vous battre ici, hein ?

—Nii-san, tu sais très bien ce qu'a dit le père Fujimoto. Tu ne dois plus te battre.

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux, puis l'air blessé, il baissa la tête en murmurant des excuses. Bon, qui avait encore envie de frapper Rin, desserra les poings sous l'effet de la surprise.

—Je m'appelle Shima Renzou, enchanté, s'avança celui qui s'était interposé entre les deux garçons au sang chaud. Le gars qui t'a insulté, c'est Suguro Ryûji, mais on l'appelle Bon. Celui avec les lunettes, c'est Miwa Konekomaru. La fille avec les couettes, Kamiki Izumo, et la jolie blonde, Moriyama Shiemi.

—Hé, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire les présentations pour tout le monde, protesta Izumo.

—Bah, puisque personne ne le faisait… Je me suis dévoué !

—Rin, tu sais où est le père Fujimoto ? demanda Shura.

—Là, je suis là ! répondit une voix derrière l'autel.

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants apparut, essuyant ses lunettes d'un air affairé. Il marcha jusqu'aux adolescents et leur adressa un sourire affable.

—Alors vous êtes donc les jeunes… apprentis médecins ! termina-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Nous avons quelques détails à discuter, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Rin, va leur préparer à manger, et fais quelque chose pour ton apparence, c'est très impoli.

—La ferme, cracha Rin, tout en se dirigeant vers les appartements privés des moines.

—Excusez le comportement de mon plus jeune fils, il n'est encore qu'un enfant de douze ans…

—Je t'entends, sale vieux ! retentit la voix agacée de Rin.

Le paladin attendit quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers Yukio.

—Je suppose que nous avons à discuter de certaines choses. Mais tout d'abord, ça va ? Tu n'as aucun problème pour enseigner à tes élèves ?

—Tout va bien, assura Yukio. Nous devrions peut-être aller ailleurs ?

—Tu connais ton frère, à partir du moment où il est dans la cuisine…

—Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut survivre à quelque chose préparée par cet individu ? s'inquiéta Bon.

—Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais Rin est vraiment doué en cuisine. Asseyez-vous, ça ne durera pas trop longtemps de toute façon.

—Pourquoi on doit s'asseoir alors ? fit remarquer Shima.

—Bref. Il se trouve que ce monastère a été sujet à plusieurs attaques. Enfin, disons que de plus en plus de démons sont apparus près d'ici, et certains ont tenté de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Cependant, nos protections sont performantes. Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est que le nombre de démons ne cesse d'augmenter.

—Quel genre de démons ? demanda Bon.

—Beaucoup de démons qui sont affiliés à Astaroth. Par contre, depuis peu, on voit des démons affiliés à Amaimon. Je pense d'ailleurs l'avoir aperçu récemment. Il n'est jamais passé à l'action.

—Pourquoi vous ne vous en êtes pas occupé ? l'interrogea Izumo.

—Parce qu'Amaimon est un seigneur démoniaque. S'en prendre à lui est bien trop dangereux, et il est intelligent. L'attaquer ne ferait que l'énerver, ou l'amuser, mais dans tous les cas, cela serait plus suicidaire qu'autre chose pour nous, car il aurait encore plus envie de nous tuer. Ou de jouer avec nous.

—Et vous savez pourquoi il y a autant de démons présents ici ? demanda Konekomaru. Il doit bien y avoir une justification ?

—Les démons sont à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant nous ne leur avons jamais donné l'occasion de l'obtenir, et je veux que la situation reste inchangée.

—D'accord, on a bien compris. On doit éliminer des démons, récapitula Shima, et peut-être même faire face à Amaimon.

Les autres élèves frissonnèrent. Amaimon, le roi de la terre, avait été un de leurs premiers adversaires démoniaques de rang supérieur. Il les avait attaqués lors de leur mission dans le parc d'attractions Mepphy Land, et Shura les avait protégés. Elle s'était déguisée en élève masculin relativement normal pour pouvoir surveiller l'activité des démons de haut rang. Et de Johann Faust V, leur adorable principal. Autant dire que la rencontre entre Amaimon et les jeunes exorcistes avait fait mal.

—Maintenant, vous pourriez nous expliquer le cas Rin, s'il vous plaît ? continua Renzou. Pour qu'on ne fasse pas de bourde et qu'on dise quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Vous passez votre temps à lui mentir ou quoi ?

—À vrai dire, Rin ne peut pas voir les démons, expliqua le père Fujimoto. Il sait que je suis un exorciste, mais il ne croit pas en l'existence des démons. Il pense que son frère veut devenir médecin, et donc qu'il fait des études et travaille dur dans ce but, et Yukio a dû lui dire que vous étiez ses camarades de classe. Il en a donc conclut que vous étiez des étudiants en médecine.

—Mais pourquoi vous ne lui dites rien ? s'enquit Konekomaru. Il a le droit de savoir, non ?

—Non ! s'écria alors Yukio, surprenant tout le monde. Enfin, je veux dire que… J'ai été capable de voir les démons depuis tellement longtemps. Je ne veux pas que Rin ait à supporter ça…

—Mais tu préfères qu'il croie que tu vas devenir un médecin, insista Shiemi. Pauvre Rin, comment va-t-il réagir quand il apprendra que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge…

—Il m'en voudrait probablement, à mort, murmura Yukio. Mais ça vaut mieux ainsi.

Shiemi regarda son professeur et ami, peinée. On leur cachait un détail important, elle en était sûre à présent. C'est à ce moment que Rin arriva, enfin coiffé et habillé normalement.

—Le repas est prêt ! annonça-t-il. Venez vite, ça va refroidir.

Shima le suivit aussitôt, répondant à l'appel de son ventre. Il remarqua rapidement la délicieuse odeur qui provenait de la cuisine et fit signe aux autres de venir, sans quoi ils allaient tout manger (à savoir Rin et lui, probablement).

Ils se mirent à table, et tous purent apprécier le talent de Rin. Même Ryûji, qui était resté sceptique jusqu'au moment où il prit une bouchée.

—C'est succulent, Rin, commenta Shiemi. J'aimerais être aussi douée que toi !

—C'est la seule chose que nii-san arrive à bien faire, ajouta Yukio.

—Tais-toi, idiot ! ordonna Rin en rougissant. Merci, Shiemi ! Mais ce n'est pas si difficile, ce n'est que du curry, héhé…

—En fait, il est super flatté, souffla Renzou à Konekomaru.

—Et comment tes études de médecine se passent-elles ? reprit le garçon turbulent. Je sais que tu n'es qu'au lycée, mais j'avais cru comprendre que tu suivais un cursus particulier, ou un truc du genre.

—… Je rêve, ou Rin vient de prononcer une phrase correcte, bien construite et polie ? dit Shura, méchamment.

—Ah, la ferme!

—Eh bien, tout va pour le mieux, nii-san, merci de t'en inquiéter, répondit simplement Yukio. Pour l'instant, on ne fait pas grand-chose. Pour arriver à la pratique, il faut déjà bien connaître la théorie, et nous n'avons pas encore tout passé en revue…

—Dommage, déplora Rin. Mais je veux savoir quand tu commenceras à sauver des vies !

—Au fait, Rin, dans quel lycée vas-tu ? s'intéressa Shiemi.

—Ah, euh, je ne vais plus à l'école en fait… Je m'ennuie dans une salle de classe, alors j'ai pris un travail à mi-temps pour ramener de l'argent à la maison.

—Franchement, t'es l'image même du gros loser ! s'indigna Bon. Je parie que tu faisais aucun effort en cours. Ça me gonfle vraiment, les gens comme toi. T'as la chance de recevoir une éducation, mais tu fous tout en l'air. Tu trouves ça amusant ou quoi ?

Rin ouvrit de grands yeux, puis serra les dents. Il se leva brutalement, reversant presque sa chaise, et bousculant Renzou au passage, il quitta la table sans un regard en arrière.

—Ah, excusez-le, soupira le père Fujimoto.

—Je vais le chercher, fit Yukio qui avait commencé à reculer sa chaise.

—Non, non, c'est bon. Laisse-le se calmer. Par contre, Suguro-kun, j'aimerais que tu évites de faire ce genre de remarque à Rin. Cela vaut pour vous tous, d'ailleurs. Il a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour en arriver là, alors ne détruisez pas cela, s'il vous plaît.

—Tch, il a quoi de particulier, de toute façon, cet imbécile ? continua Ryûji, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce garçon était choyé alors qu'il gâchait visiblement toutes les attentions de tout le monde.

—Rin a travaillé dur, je pense que c'est suffisant, non ? répliqua le père Fujimoto. Je te prie de te calmer à présent.

Bon se tut. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu énerver Rin à ce point, même si le garçon représentait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

—Mais pourquoi Rin a-t-il arrêté l'école ? s'enquit Shiemi. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympathique, et même si on n'est pas bon en cours, c'est agréable de pouvoir voir ses amis, pas vrai ?

—Probablement, mais nii-san n'avait pas d'amis à l'école, l'informa Yukio. Il a toujours eu des problèmes de colère depuis tout petit, et comme il est très fort physiquement, les gens ont très vite eu peur de lui, les enfants de même. Il a eu pendant un certain temps la fâcheuse tendance d'utiliser la violence pour se sortir de toutes les situations.

—Quel genre de situations ? s'intéressa Renzou. Genre c'était une petite frappe, avec une bande et tout le tintouin ?

—Non, la plupart du temps, c'était pour me défendre quand je me faisais embêter par nos camarades de classe, ou quand d'autres personnes se faisaient harceler, humilier… La dernière fois qu'il s'est battu, à ma connaissance, c'était parce que des délinquants tuaient des pigeons à l'arbalète.

—Sans déc' ? Mais c'est pas une sorte de justicier solitaire et incompris ?

—Oui, mais les êtres humains ont tendance à détester ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Nii-san possède une force qu'ils ne peuvent pas saisir, alors ils l'ont relégué au rang de démon.

—Vraiment ? s'exclama Konekomaru, un peu étonné. Mais c'est un humain, alors pourquoi ?

—Je dois dire que voir un enfant de maternelle être capable de colères et d'une violence telles qu'il a pu envoyer plusieurs de ses camarades à l'hôpital est un fait qui peut déstabiliser plus d'un, soupira le père Fujimoto. Mais comme l'a fait remarquer Shima, Rin est quelqu'un de bien.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence. Renzou lançait de temps en temps un regard vers la part de Rin, qui était à peine entamée. Il termina rapidement, puis se leva.

—Où est sa chambre ? demanda-t-il. Je suppose qu'il est allé là-bas, alors je voulais lui apporter son assiette. Ce serait dommage qu'on jette ça, non ?

Le paladin sourit, reconnaissant, et lui indiqua le couloir juste derrière lui. Shima hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Rin s'était sans doute réfugié. Il passa devant plusieurs portes, ne sachant pas où aller, quand il entendit des reniflements et des coups de poings. Apparemment, il l'avait trouvé.

Il ouvrit la porte, faisant sursauter le garçon aux cheveux de jais. Il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré, à en croire les traces de larmes sur son visage. Ses doigts étaient ensanglantés et ses yeux écarquillés. D'ailleurs, le mur avait l'air un peu mal en point. Il était fissuré, et on pouvait voir des traces d'impact sur sa surface.

—Hum, je t'ai apporté à manger, tenta Shima, contemplant les dégâts causés par la force de Rin. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Rin essuya ses joues et secoua la tête. Il regarda ensuite ses mains et grogna.

—Ça l'air assez douloureux, je me trompe ?

—Merci de t'être déplacé, dit Rin. Est-ce que le vieux a dit quelque chose ?

—Oh, non, on a juste eu droit à l'histoire de ta vie, et Bon s'est fait réprimander. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'en veut pas.

—J'ai honte de moi-même, gémit le jeune garçon. J'aurais dû…

—Oh là, tu t'es bien comporté, je trouve. À ta place, j'aurais frappé cet idiot. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas les gens qui ne font pas d'efforts, parce qu'il est la volonté incarnée, mais quand même. Il a été particulièrement impoli sur ce coup-là.

—Vous avez appris quoi sur moi alors ? demanda Rin, se saisissant de l'assiette que tenait Shima.

—Oh, que tu as des problèmes de colère et que tu es très fort. Ah et aussi que t'avais quitté l'école parce que t'avais pas d'amis. C'était principalement pour qu'on te fasse pas le même genre de remarques que Bon.

—Rhaa… Il pouvait pas se la fermer, pour une fois ? Maintenant tout le monde va me prendre pour un monstre !

—Hé ? Non, pas du tout, assura Shima. Ce que j'ai compris, c'est que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Mais un peu maladroit, peut-être ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

—Ah, merci, fit Rin en se grattant la tête, embarrassé.

Shima le regarda manger pendant quelques minutes, puis se souvint qu'il était blessé.

—Tes mains, ça va ? Je peux toujours regarder, après tout, je suis étudiant en médecine.

Il ricana intérieurement, et observa les doigts de Rin. Le sang était toujours là, mais les plaies avaient commencé à cicatriser.

—Ce n'est pas très grave, dit Rin en finissant son assiette. Mes blessures cicatrisent rapidement. Par contre, il faut que je désinfecte ça, on ne sait jamais, ces vieux murs sont dégoûtants.

—Impressionnant, souffla Renzou. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des gens comme ça.

—Ouais, c'est un peu gênant, non ? Quand je me battait, mes adversaires étaient toujours salement amochés, et moi, au bout de deux ou trois jours, tout avait disparu. Une semaine pour les combats les plus graves… C'est surtout pour ça que les gens me traitent de démon.

—Ça n'a pas dû être facile, je compatis. Mais dis-moi, je crois avoir compris que tu avais arrêté de te battre. Tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

Rin haussa un sourcil, puis éclata de rire, incrédule.

—Mais je ne te connais même pas ! Tu enquêtes sur moi ?

—Non, non, je suis juste curieux, dit Renzou précipitamment.

—Bah, Shima, c'est ça ?

—Ouais, mais appelle-moi Renzou, j'ai pas envie de t'appeler Okumura, ça va m'embrouiller, j'appelle déjà ton frère Okumura…

—Hein ? Euh… Ouais bien sûr, même si je ne comprends pas trop bien. Donc, Renzou, si c'est ce que tu veux… Il y a un an, il se passait des trucs un peu bizarres, genre le vieux était stressé, Yukio allait partir à l'académie de la Croix Vraie et j'étais complètement perdu. Un peu comme aujourd'hui, quoi. Et y a eu cette dispute qu'on a eue… je m'étais encore battu avec un mec qui avait une tête super bizarre, genre comme un cosplay de démon. Il voulait m'emmener quelque part, mais l'autre vieux l'a neutralisé.

—Comment ? demanda Renzou.

—Va savoir comment, il m'a demandé de me barrer après l'avoir assommé avec un bon coup de poing. Je suis rentré au monastère et il m'a rejoint là-bas. Il avait l'air mal, inquiet, et j'avais pas l'habitude, alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait. Il m'a crié dessus, en me disant que je n'étais qu'un imbécile, qui ne comprenait pas à quel point tout le monde travaillait dur pour lui, et qui gâchait tout en lui désobéissant. Ça m'a foutu en rogne, et je lui ai dit qu'ils n'avaient pas à bosser autant, parce qu'il n'était pas mon père, et qu'il avait qu'à me foutre dehors, comme ça tout le monde serait content.

—Le pala… père Fujimoto n'est pas quelqu'un de votre famille ?

—Oh non, il nous a adoptés, Yukio et moi. Quand je lui ai dit ça, même si je ne le pensais qu'à moitié, il a eu l'air de se prendre un coup dans l'estomac. Il est tombé par terre et a commencé à trembler. Après je sais pas trop, il a déliré, il m'a dit des trucs insensés et Yukio est arrivé, il m'a dit de partir et il s'est occupé du vieux. Ah, Yukio, quel talent ! Je suis sûr qu'il va devenir un grand médecin.

—Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ton père ?

—Euh… Il m'a dit qu'il allait m'emmener quelque part… je ne me souviens pas du nom… à la Béhemme ? La Réherre ? Mais Yukio m'a dit de ne pas faire attention à ça. Le vieux a eu une attaque cardiaque à cause de moi, et il a déliré dans un moment de douleur intense. Tout ça par ma faute. Alors je me tiens à carreau, maintenant. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un souffre à cause de moi.

Shima ferma les yeux, récapitulant tout ce qu'il savait. Rin venait de lui décrire un cas de possession. Et le démon qui avait possédé le paladin était probablement très puissant. Il voulait emmener Rin à la Géhenne, de l'autre côté du miroir. Mais pourquoi Rin en particulier ? Il avait l'air tout à fait normal, mis à part sa force presque inhumaine et sa capacité de régénération plutôt rapide.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendait une porte s'ouvrir.

—Ah, Yukio, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, fit la voix de Rin.

—Ce n'est pas grave nii-san. J'ai ramené les affaires de Shima, puisque vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Suguro et Miwa vont dormir dans ma chambre, et les filles auront une chambre à elles.

—Pas de problème !

Renzou leva les yeux vers Yukio, recherchant une réponse à toutes ses interrogations dans le regard indifférent de son professeur. Le petit frère de Rin afficha une mine légèrement surprise, puis referma la porte.

—T'es un peu pâle, tu sais, fit remarquer Rin. Dis, tu dois avoir des désinfectants, dans ton sac, non ?

—Hm hm…

Renzou ne fit pas attention à ce que disait Rin. Il entendit vaguement un sac être ouvert, puis une bouteille.

—Ah, je crois que je l'ai trouvé…

Un cri de douleur suivit l'exclamation joyeuse de Rin, sortant Shima de sa torpeur. Il vit que le jeune homme venait de lâcher une bouteille d'eau bénite, et qu'il se tenait la main en gémissant. À première vue, il s'était brûlé.

—Putain ! C'est quoi ce désinfectant de merde ? jura Rin. Je sais que ça pique, mais à ce point ? Je suis sûr que ça m'a défoncé la main en plus !

Shima se précipita auprès de Rin et reboucha la bouteille d'eau bénite. Il y en avait un peu sur le sol, et un autre gémissement retentit quand Okumura posa sa main dessus, laissant Shima perplexe.

—'Tain, ça fait mal, geignit Rin. Je crois que ma main est brûlée.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant Renzou sous le choc. Techniquement, l'eau bénite ne faisait de mal qu'aux démons. C'était une chose qu'ils avaient apprise dès les premiers jours à l'académie. Les démons de rang inférieur, voire de rang moyen, étaient très vulnérables à cette arme, tandis qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucun effet contre les démons de rang supérieur. En suivant ces déductions, il y avait de grandes chances que Rin fût un démon de rang supérieur. Mais en même temps, n'avait-il pas prouvé à tout le monde qu'il était tout à fait humain ? Il devrait poser la question à son professeur.

Rin revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air un peu gêné.

—C'était pas un désinfectant, pas vrai ? Regarde ce que ça m'a fait…

Il plaça ses mains devant les yeux de Shima elles étaient légèrement brûlées, autant les doigts que la paume.

—Hum, en effet, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te dire que j'avais de l'acide dans mon sac, se justifia Renzou. C'est bien que tu te sois rincé les mains.

—De l'acide ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec de l'acide sur toi ?

—C'est toujours utile, expliqua le garçon aux cheveux roses. Tu savais qu'il y avait de l'acide à l'intérieur de ton estomac ?

—Sérieusement ? Eh bah dis donc. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de demander pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû fouiller dans tes affaires…

—Pas grave, tu es blessé de toute façon… Attends.

Shima en était sûr, il avait des bandages et du désinfectant dans son sac. Quand il les trouva, il nettoya les plaies de Rin, et entoura ses mains de pansements.

—Waah, t'es doué, ma parole ! On reconnaît là un futur médecin !

Ou quelqu'un qui avait dû soigner ses amis lors de combats contre des démons. Même s'il ne devait pas toujours rester en arrière, il devait parfois s'occuper des blessés.

—Dis-moi, Rin, est-ce que tu crois en l'existence des démons ? demanda Renzou, devenu soudainement un peu trop sérieux.

—Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je sais que le vieux est soi-disant un exorciste, mais je sais bien que c'est juste pour rassurer les gens. Il n'y a pas de démons sur Terre. Pourquoi cette question? Il vous a bassinés avec ses missions ? Je suis bien content que Yukio ne croie pas à son baratin, ne t'y mets pas, s'il te plaît.

Shima se rassura un peu. Rin ne pouvait évidemment pas être un démon. Il ne connaissait même pas leur existence. Mais même comme ça… En fixant ses yeux, il était sûr de pouvoir voir une lueur rouge au fond de ses pupilles. Ce qui n'était pas normal, bien entendu ; c'était aussi le genre de détail qu'il avait remarqué dans les yeux de Yukio.

Rin sortit un futon du placard de sa chambre, puis un deuxième.

—On va dormir par terre, cette nuit ! annonça Rin. À moins que ça ne te gêne ?

—Euh non, mais tu as un lit, non ? Tu peux bien dormir dessus ?

— Non, c'est plus drôle comme ça !

Shima se souvint de ce qu'avaient dit Yukio et le paladin. Rin n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Il devait sans doute se sentir bien en ce moment.

—Ouais, t'as raison !

* * *

Commentariolum? Onegai? (j'ai réussi à mettre "petit commentaire" en latin... Mon dieu)


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello guys! I'm back!

**Disclaimer: **Peu importe le nombre de trucs inutiles (mais mignons) en rapport avec Blue Exorcist que j'achèterai à la Japan Expo, ce manga ne m'appartiendra jamais!

**Note de l'auteur:** De retour après presque trois mois, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, un bac passé, et des rêves plein la tête (et une envie terrible de dormir, ce qui explique pourquoi je manque d'originalité!). Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis ma fanfic dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes. J'avoue avoir pris énormément de retard, et je m'en excuse! Mais maintenant, le bac, c'est fini, et l'année prochaine, je n'aurai pas de vie, donc il faut que je carbure à fond! Donc voici ce petit chapitre où l'on a quelques révélations (insuffisantes pour notre pauvre Rin!) Enjoy!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**akiza666:** Merci pour cette review enthousiaste, elle m'a fait plaisir! Je dois avouer que la suite n'est pas arrivée rapidement, désolée!

**Lumine: **Merci! Je dois dire que remanier l'histoire est à la fois passionnant et un peu déroutant, parce qu'il faut faire évoluer les personnages dans des situations inédites... Ah mais j'espère bien y arriver! ... Tu m'as eue, je voulais faire du Shima x Rin à la base, mais j'ai tourné ça en une amitié proche (du moins je vais essayer)... Donc je tente Izumo x Rin, parce que ce couple est amusant! Merci encore, j'ai fait beaucoup attendre, mais voilà la suite!

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Quand Yukio ouvrit la porte le lendemain matin, il put voir deux garçons allongés sur le sol. Rin, les jambes et les bras écartés, de la bave sur le menton, ronflait bruyamment, et Shima était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en position fœtale, la tête près du torse de son frère. Apparemment, il devait faire un rêve particulièrement agréable, parce qu'il avait les joues roses et souriait bêtement ; il bavait presque plus que Rin et Yukio n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de son pyjama.

Comme s'il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un l'observait, Rin commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il ouvrit les yeux.

—Bonjour nii-san, dit Yukio avec un petit sourire. Tu dois partir travailler, je crois.

—'Jour Yuki-MERDE !

—Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, nii-san. Tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher, sinon je crois que tu vas te faire virer…

—Je sais je sais ! cria Rin, s'habillant à la hâte.

Yukio vit son frère disparaître en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit la porte de monastère claquer violemment. Ce fut suffisant pour réveiller Shima.

—Gné ?

—Quelle éloquence, dès le matin, observa Yukio.

—O-Okumura-sensei ! Je suis prêt, je suis prêt ! J'arrive !

—Ne t'en fais pas, les autres ne sont pas encore réveillés.

—Mais alors pourquoi ?

—Je suis venu pour Rin. Si tu ne veux pas te lever, soit.

Shima secoua la tête et quitta la chaleur de son futon. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de retourner dormir, surtout si le pauvre Rin avait dû aller travailler.

Il se rappela soudainement de ce qu'il voulait demander à son professeur, en le voyant quitter la chambre.

—Euh, Okumura-sensei…

—Oui ? répondit Yukio, attendant Shima.

—Je me demandais… Est-ce que les humains peuvent être sensibles à l'eau bénite ?

—À l'eau bénite ? Yukio s'arrêta, suspicieux. Qu'as-tu vu, Shima ?

—Moi ? Euh rien, rien du tout, assura Renzou.

—Si tu parles de Rin, sache qu'il a une allergie à l'eau bénite. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité.

Yukio sortit de la chambre précipitamment, laissant Renzou sans voix. Il sentait qu'on leur cachait quelque chose, autant à Rin qu'à eux, les apprentis exorcistes.

Quand tout le monde fut debout, Yukio, Shura et le père Fujimoto leur expliquèrent la situation. Ils devraient s'occuper de quelques démons, pour faire diminuer leur nombre. La mission semblait facile, tant qu'aucun démon de rang supérieur n'était présent. La journée allait être longue…

Le premier endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés se trouvait être un bâtiment désaffecté où des Hobgobelins avaient élu domicile. Ils en vinrent à bout rapidement, malgré quelques blessures, sans grande gravité. La petite pause bien méritée qu'ils firent peu après leur permit de récupérer quelques forces.

Puis ils durent s'attaquer à des goules, sur les toits. Le combat fut plus acharné car le ciel était couvert, et les démons paraissaient être excités par quelque chose.

Konekomaru fut le premier à remarquer le démon de rang supérieur qui les fixait d'un air ennuyé. Il avait une sucette rose dans la main, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avaler goulûment des takoyaki, semblait-il.

—Dites… Les gars, chuchota-t-il. Amaimon…

—Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Koneko…

Shima fut coupé dans son élan en voyant le roi de la Terre le regarder, ses yeux inexpressifs lui promettant une mort atroce. Sous le choc, l'apprenti exorciste ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Et de se tourner vers ses camarades.

—Heureux de vous avoir connus, dit-il en souriant, le pouce en l'air.

—Ton comportement n'a même plus de logique, commenta Shura, exaspérée.

—Que voulez-vous ? demanda Yukio, l'arme pointée sur Amaimon.

—Ah, c'est vrai ! s'exclama le démon. J'avais oublié. Je suis venu chercher mon petit frère. Astaroth a échoué, alors Père m'a demandé de venir ici.

Yukio plissa les yeux et raffermit sa prise sur le revolver, tandis qu'Amaimon restait impassible.

—Mais il n'est pas là, continua-t-il.

—De qui parle-t-il ? s'enquit Bon, la voix tremblante.

—Je ne vais même pas m'amuser avec vous, dit Amaimon, parce que vous n'êtes pas intéressants. En ce qui concerne mon petit frère…

—Retourne d'où tu viens ! l'exhorta Yukio. Il n'y a rien qui puisse t'intéresser à Assiah !

—Grossière erreur. Je veux jouer avec mon petit frère.

Shura sortit son épée, trop tard, car Amaimon avait déjà disparu. Yukio avait pris son téléphone portable et semblait appeler quelqu'un.

—Où es-tu ?… Non, réponds-moi, vite !… Surtout ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

La voix de Yukio était sèche et nerveuse, un fait qu'aucun de ses élèves n'avait déjà pu observer. Il quitta rapidement les toits, laissant les autres seuls. Heureusement, les goules avaient déjà été éliminées par Shura, qui soupira longuement.

—On devrait peut-être le suivre, non ? proposa Izumo. Je doute qu'il soit de taille face à Amaimon.

—Je doute qu'on soit de face à Amaimon, même tous réunis, précisa Shima, dont le sourire n'avait pas faibli, mais qui commençait à pleurer légèrement.

—On doit protéger Yuki-chan ! assura Shiemi, qui suivait déjà leur jeune professeur.

—Mais qui est le petit frère d'Amaimon de toute façon ? s'inquiéta Konekomaru.

—Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Shima, même si au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il le savait.

Quand il arriva devant le monastère, Yukio crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tant il avait peur pour son frère. Rin se trouvait devant le portail, et lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

—Nii-san-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son cher grand frère Amaimon se trouvait déjà derrière lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rin, le faisant sursauter.

—Ouah ! s'écria Rin. T'es qui toi ?

—Je pensais que tu serais plus fort, otouto, mais apparemment, tu n'es qu'un faible humain. Tu vaux encore moins la peine de s'intéresser à toi que ton jumeau.

—De quoi tu parles ?

—Nii-san ! Ne l'écoute pas !

—Mais il raconte n'importe quoi, de toute façon ! rétorqua Rin. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Amaimon. Qui es-tu ?

—Oh. Excellente question. Je suis Amaimon, roi de la Terre, un des seigneurs démoniaques.

—Ah… Ok. Attends une minute. Tu veux dire que t'es un démon ?

Amaimon scruta le jeune garçon, l'air à peine surpris. Il croqua un peu sa sucette, puis plaqua Rin contre le mur soutenant le portail, sa main griffue écorchant légèrement sa gorge.

—En plus d'être faible, tu ne connais même pas l'existence des démons ?

—Depuis quand les démons existent ? s'étonna Rin, l'air ahuri.

—Tu aimerais que je te montre à quel point j'existe, otouto ?

—Beuh. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai pas envie d'être le frère d'un mec aussi bizarre que toi.

—Comment ? Comme si je voulais-

—Okumura-sensei ! retentit la voix de Suguro.

Yukio se tourna vers le petit groupe qui l'avait suivi en courant. Il secoua la tête, désapprouvant fortement ce geste. Ils couraient droit à leur perte, surtout si Rin apprenait la vérité. Il lança un regard vers le monastère. Il espérait voir leur père arriver, pour leur dire que tout irait bien. Mais il savait que se cacher derrière des illusions n'arrangerait rien. Il sortit son arme et visa la tête d'Amaimon.

—Ouah ! Yukio ! Depuis quand tu es armé ?

—Ne pose pas de questions, nii-san, c'est bien trop dangereux.

Yukio pouvait voir l'expression perdue de son frère aîné. Il s'en voulait d'avoir menti pendant si longtemps, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le protéger.

—Okumura-sensei ! dit Shima, haletant. Vous êtes parti si vite, on a eu du mal à vous rattraper !

—C'était le but, soupira Yukio. Je pensais que tu m'aiderais sur ce coup, Shura.

—Peuh, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, le binoclard. C'est pas demain la veille que tu pourras faire face à Amaimon.

—Je dois le protéger, insista-t-il.

—On pourrait m'expliquer la situation ? Hého ! appela Rin.

—Je peux tout te dire, otouto, assura le démon aux cheveux verts. Ils t'ont tous menti, de ton gentil père adoptif, jusqu'à tes nouveaux amis, en passant par ton frère jumeau adoré.

—Pardon ?

Il était évident qu'Amaimon pouvait ne pas dire la vérité, pourtant Rin semblait peu à peu comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se tourna vers son frère, l'air blessé, puis vers les autres « apprentis médecins », même si il se doutait à présent qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention d'orienter leurs études dans cette voie.

—Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Yukio ? grogna-t-il.

—Nii-san, je-

—N'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! cracha Rin, furieux. Tu m'as menti pendant combien de temps ? Si les démons existent, qu'est-ce que je dois découvrir de plus, maintenant ?

Yukio baissa la tête, ce qui fit redoubler la colère de Rin. Amaimon souriait. Peut-être que son petit frère n'était pas aussi inutile qu'il en avait l'air. Il le lâcha et le laissa aller vers les exorcistes.

—Alors c'est vrai, ce qu'il dit ? s'écria Rin, tremblant de rage. Tu es quoi, si tu n'es pas un futur médecin ?

—Un exorciste, répondit Yukio en relevant les yeux, l'air déterminé. Je sais que nous t'avons caché beaucoup de choses, mais c'était pour ton bien.

—Mon bien ? Te fous pas de moi, Yukio.

—Avant que tu ne t'énerves encore plus, sache que nous voulions que tu sois protégé, père et moi.

—Comme c'est touchant, siffla Rin. Pourquoi j'étais le seul à ne rien savoir ?

—Tu étais incapable de voir les démons, nii-san ! Je ne voulais pas que tu supportes ça aussi.

—Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit l'aîné, en plissant les yeux.

—Je peux voir les démons depuis mon plus jeune âge, expliqua Yukio. Tu as été épargné. Je savais pourtant qu'un jour tu aurais à vivre cette expérience, mais je voulais te préserver ! S'il te plaît, calme-toi, nii-san.

Rin serra les poings, contrôlant à peine ses sentiments. Yukio avait peur de perdre son frère à cause de tous ces mensonges. Amaimon léchait sa sucette, l'air absorbé par la scène devant lui, tandis que les apprentis exorcistes paraissaient horrifiés par ce qui était en train de se produire sous leurs yeux. Shura leva les yeux au ciel.

—C'est pas trop tôt, commenta-t-elle.

—Désolé, désolé, dit une voix familière. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de transport…

—N'importe quoi…

Yukio vit arriver le paladin en personne. Il n'avait pas l'air armé, mais connaissant leur père, il savait qu'il avait un plan en tête. Il devait en avoir un.

—Rin.

—Le vieux schnock ? s'exclama l'intéressé, oubliant presque sa colère.

—En personne ! Écoute, Rin, je sais que tu es vraiment furieux contre nous, fit Shiro, reprenant son sérieux. Mais tu ne gagneras rien à suivre ce démon. Sache que même si je t'ai caché toute la vérité pendant autant d'années – Yukio n'a rien à voir là-dedans-

—Otou-san !

—Je disais que Yukio n'a rien à voir là-dedans, donc si tu veux en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est moi qu'il faut viser.

—Je…

Rin ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était en colère, certes, mais il avait toujours confiance en Shiro et Yukio, même si cela pouvait paraître stupide. Il essaya de se calmer, avec plus ou moins de succès. Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

—Bon. Que dois-je savoir ? réussit-il à dire.

Shiro sourit. Il aimait beaucoup quand son fils faisait preuve de sang-froid. Une sonnerie de téléphone brisa le silence serein qui venait de s'installer. Amaimon prit son portable et décrocha, sous les yeux effarés de tous les autres.

—Comment, Ani-ue ?… Oh… Je vois. Très bien, je rentre alors, dit-il en refermant son téléphone. Bon, c'était très ennuyeux, et je dois partir. À la prochaine !

Sur ces mots, il disparut, laissant la petite bande bouche bée.

—Amaimon est vraiment un cas, soupira Shiro.

—J'attends toujours, rappela Rin, dont l'agacement fit redescendre son père sur terre.

—Ah oui. Eh bien, pour tout te dire, il existe deux mondes, qui se comportent un peu comme des miroirs : Assiah, le monde des humains, où nous nous trouvons en cet instant, et la Géhenne, le monde des démons, dont le roi est Satan.

—Ouah… Et donc ? pressa Rin, assez intéressé.

—Techniquement, il ne peut y avoir de lien entre ces deux mondes cependant, les démons sont capables de venir à Assiah, en possédant des corps, végétaux, animaux, humains, morts ou vivants. Le travail des exorcistes est d'annihiler la menace qu'ils représentent.

—Vous tuez les démons même s'ils n'ont rien fait ? s'inquiéta Rin.

—Non, en principe, quand ils n'ont rien fait, ils ne sont pas répertoriés, on ne peut donc pas les tuer. Qui plus est, il y a beaucoup de démons comme les Coaltars dont la neutralisation est presque inutile, tellement ils sont inoffensifs.

—Les Coaltars ? Tu veux dire, ces choses noires qui ressemblent à des insectes ?

Le père Fujimoto se rendit alors compte que Rin avait été blessé par Amaimon, et qu'il avait subi par conséquent un traumatisme malin.

—Tu peux voir les démons, à présent, murmura-t-il.

—Merci, j'avais remarqué. Donc Yukio est un exorciste, continua Rin. Et Shura ?

—Aussi exorciste !

—Comment ils ont pu accepter qu'une alcoolo soit exorciste ? demanda Rin.

—Ferme-la, morveux, ordonna Shura.

—Et nous sommes tous apprentis exorcistes, l'informa Shiemi. Yuki-chan est notre professeur.

—Ben ça alors…Et toi, jiji ?

—Ah. Je suis juste un vieil homme…

—Arrête.

—C'est le Paladin, précisa Bon.

Rin leva les yeux vers Ryûji qui soutint son regard.

—Le Paladin ?

—C'est l'exorciste le plus fort, expliqua Konekomaru. On n'accorde ce titre qu'à un seul exorciste à la fois.

—Donc le vieux est super fort, conclut Rin. Ça ne me surprend même pas. Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ce démon, Ama… Bref, ce mec bizarre, voulait m'emmener à la Gé… Bé… Chez lui, quoi. D'ailleurs, c'est exactement comme l'année dernière, quand tu as eu un attaque, ajouta-t-il, suspicieux.

—En fait, père était possédé par un démon, dit Yukio calmement. Puissant, certes, mais ce n'était heureusement pas Satan, donc on a pu l'exorciser.

—Pourquoi ces démons en ont après moi ?

—Parce que-

—Malheureusement, interrompit Shiro, le fait de ne pas t'avoir préparé aux attaques de démon t'a rendu vulnérable et donc tu es une proie facile. Depuis longtemps, Satan essaie de trouver un moyen de détruire le Vatican, et s'attaquer au paladin n'est pas un mauvais plan. S'il t'emmène à la Géhenne et te tue, il sait que ni Yukio, ni moi ne pourrons le supporter. Il pourrait même faire en sorte de nous retourner contre les autres exorcistes, juste pour te sauver.

Rin hocha la tête, comprenant tout à présent. Bien sûr, il était certain que son père avait omis quelques détails, mais il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les savoir. Il prit sa décision.

—Je veux devenir exorciste, dit-il d'une voix assurée.

Son père, partagé entre la fierté et l'incrédulité, secoua la tête. Yukio le saisit par les épaules.

—Non, nii-san, tu ne peux pas ! pressa-t-il, l'air inquiet.

—Tu as entendu le vieux. Si je ne deviens pas plus fort, je ne serai qu'un boulet. Et en plus, maintenant que je vois les démons, je dois bien tirer profit de ça, non ?

—Bah, Rin, tu as ouvert un dictionnaire avant de venir ici ou quoi ? se moqua Shura.

—Arrête, la v-

—Je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase. Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que le morveux devienne exorciste. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

Le père Fujimoto fronça les sourcils. Quant aux jeunes élèves de Yukio, ils n'osaient rien dire, même si Bon donnait l'impression de vouloir faire remarquer quelque chose à Rin.

—Tu en es sûr, Rin ? demanda Shiro.

—Ouais. Je pense que tu me dois bien ça.

—Je propose que Rin vienne en classe avec nous ! fit Shiemi en souriant.

—Euh, Shiemi-san, je crois que…

—Non, Yuki-chan ! Imagine ! Tu as l'air de t'en faire pour lui, et tu es le professeur principal de notre classe. Tu pourras toujours garder un œil sur lui, comme ça !

—Mais, même si c'est possible, intervint Ryûji, Okumura a un an de retard par rapport à nous.

—Je t'emmerde, le yakuza, grommela Rin.

—Eh, je dis ça pour ton bien ! On commence à faire des missions assez dangereuses ! Comment vas-tu faire pour suivre, si tu n'as pas les bases de l'année précédente ?

—En effet, c'est assez problématique, concéda le paladin.

Shiro regarda Shura, puis Yukio.

—Mais rien n'est impossible, ajouta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Shura, Yukio, vous allez faire en sorte que Rin ait le même niveau que ses camarades à la rentrée, soit dans environ deux semaines.

—Mais otou-san, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, nii-san ne pourra… Que dis-je, personne ne pourrait travailler et assimiler autant de choses en si peu de temps !

—Rin, tu voulais prouver ta valeur à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? continua Shiro. Tu en as l'occasion. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire autant d'efforts que tu le peux. Tu vas devoir apprendre toutes les bases pour devenir un exorciste, et passer un examen.

—Donc je vais travailler encore plus que si j'étais allé dans un lycée normal, observa Rin. Génial. Mais je relève le défi, dit-il avec un intérêt nouveau.

—Parfait ! s'exclama Shura. Pas le temps de te reposer, jeunot.

—Avec des expressions pareilles, pas besoin de s'étonner si tout le monde pense que t'es v-

Shura asséna à Rin un coup de pied dans les côtes et ricana.

—Si tu veux mourir, dis-le tout de suite, grogna-t-elle. Comme je disais, pas le temps de te reposer, tu commences maintenant.

—Quoi ? Mais j'ai faim, moi ! protesta Rin. Et puis j'ai failli me faire tuer par un seigneur démoniaque !

—Ce sera ton quotidien si tu deviens exorciste, contra Shura. Tu renonces ?

—Jamais de la vie. Je veux devenir plus fort, assura-t-il.

—Pas de problème. Yukio, tu rentres avec les autres gamins, et je m'occupe de ton frère, d'accord ?

—Bien reçu. Je reviendrai plus tard. À bientôt, nii-san.

Yukio lança un dernier regard vers son frère qui avait l'air ennuyé, puis se tourna vers ses élèves. Ils paraissaient exténués, et il comprit qu'ils ne devaient pas rester, même si la mission n'était pas tout à fait terminée. L'important, c'est qu'ils avaient réussi à garder la confiance de Rin. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé, si Rin avait perdu le contrôle, et que… Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Après avoir rassemblé tout ce qui leur avait été nécessaire pour passer la nuit au monastère, les jeunes exorcistes se retrouvèrent devant le bâtiment.

—Je sais que cette journée a été éprouvante pour vous, et je m'en excuse, dit Yukio en se courbant. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il n'y aurait pas de démon de rang supérieur aujourd'hui.

—Pas la peine de vous excuser, soupira Bon. Au fait, Okumura, dit-il en direction de Rin, je suis désolé pour hier, je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras avec tes études !

—En fait, il va t'admirer si tu réussis l'examen, expliqua Shima. À la prochaine !

—Oh… Oh. Ça fait ça, d'avoir des amis, murmura Rin, ému.

—On se voit à la rentrée ! s'écria Shiemi toute souriante. J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi !

—C'est le genre de formule qu'on utilise quand on se présente pour la première fois au collège, Moriyama-san, s'amusa Konekomaru. Mais moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir quel genre de camarade de classe tu seras, Okumura-kun !

—Peuh, ces présentations sont pathétiques, fit Izumo en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais soit, je te souhaiterai la bienvenue quand tu seras admis. Jusqu'ici, travaille bien.

—Me… Merci, vous êtes de vrais potes ! dit Rin qui avait commencé à pleurer.

—Eh, ne t'autoproclame pas un de nos amis ! J'te jure, critiqua Suguro.

—Nous y allons, les informa Yukio. On se revoit très bientôt, nii-san !

Rin regarda la petite bande partir rapidement, avec le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient.

—C'est moi, ou Yukio avait l'air d'être impatient de me torturer ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

—Qui sait, répondit le père Fujimoto.

—Au travail ! Bouge-toi, morveux, exhorta Shura. Tu n'as pas le temps de rêvasser.

—Oui m'dame.

* * *

Voina, voina! Une petite review? (... ou alors je ne la mérite pas...)


	4. Chapitre 4

OK. NO. NO. NO. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE. J'ai honte de moi-même. Bref.

**Disclaimer:** Alors oui ce sont des personnages fictifs et j'aurais pu avoir plus de chance de les posséder que des jeunes hommes coréens MAIS ils ne sont pas à moi malheureusement. Tout revient à Kazue Kato.

**Note de l'auteur (qu'on croyait morte):** Maybe you think this is a joke but no I'm back after six months. YAY ME shitty autor. Bref bref bref voici le 4ème chapitre! Je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment vraiment, mais (je n'ai toujours aucune excuse) j'ai plus ou moins glandé pendant les vacances d'été et la réalité m'a foutu une belle baffe à la rentrée (pour ne pas citer tumblr). Donc pardonnez-moi, je ne pense pas que cette fiction sera de nouveau en pause pendant si longtemps. En tout cas, je ne l'espère pas.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (et ceux qui les ont postées ne les liront probablement jamais sorry T_T):**

**chachou**: Merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ malheureusement je n'ai pas pu exaucer ton souhait... désolée!

**lala: **Merci pour ta review! Oui en effet, ça fait assez mal... C'est une bonne idée, qui sait? Un nouveau prince à la Géhenne...

**liincee: **Merci merci! Mais non ce n'est pas génial voyons *embarrassée*! Je la continue, mais mille ans après, donc je ne sais pas s'il existe encore des gens qui lisent cette fanfic... WHY

**jaja: **... Shorry! merci pour ta review, désolée, j'ai vraiment traîné pour poster la suite parce que je n'avais ni le temps ni la motivation. Mais là voilà endlich.

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Izumo était assise dans son coin favori de la classe. Enfin, favori, disons plutôt que même si la place à côté de Shiemi était libre, elle n'avait pas envie de s'y asseoir. Elle aurait affirmé qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, si on lui avait demandé pourquoi, mais en vérité, elle se sentait encore coupable d'avoir traité la jeune fille comme une moins que rien, alors qu'elle était assez douée, et bien plus gentille qu'elle. Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir ces pensées déprimantes. Shiemi lui avait pardonné, mais elle avait du mal à ne plus s'en vouloir.

D'ailleurs, aucun garçon n'était encore arrivé, pas même Suguro, qui avait l'habitude de se trouver en classe avant elle. Probablement pour montrer son assiduité supérieure à la sienne. Elle ouvrit son livre sur l'histoire des démons et commença à apprendre la prochaine leçon. Si elle avait du temps à perdre, autant réviser. Elle ne voulait pas être à la traîne.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant le garçon idiot qui était le frère jumeau de leur professeur. Il avait l'air perdu, avec ce qui semblait être un sabre en bois sur le dos.

—Rin ! s'exclama Shiemi. Tu as réussi l'examen !

—Ah, Shiemi, dit-il en reconnaissant la petite blonde. Oui, je m'en suis pas mal tiré, en effet. Mais je suis épuisé ! Oh, tu es… Kamiki Izumo, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il, se tournant vers Izumo.

—O-oui, répondit-elle, écarlate, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir l'attention d'autres garçons que ce pervers de Shima. Félicitations, et bienvenue à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie.

—Merci !

Le sourire de Rin était tellement sincère qu'Izumo détourna les yeux. S'il allait être aussi bruyant à chaque cours, quelle gêne pourrait-il occasionner ! Elle replongea dans son manuel.

Rin, toujours euphorique, s'assit aux côtés de Shiemi en babillant joyeusement. Apparemment, il avait eu un assez bon résultat à l'examen, ce qui avait autant surpris Yukio que Shura. Même s'ils avaient été ses professeurs. Shiro avait été étonné, mais l'avait félicité. En fin de compte, Rin était très fier de lui-même.

—Mais comment est-ce possible ? se demanda Izumo à haute voix. Même en ayant tous les talents du monde, comment as-tu pu…

—Oh, Shura m'a dit que j'avais des prédispositions au combat, expliqua Rin. Genre c'est dans mes gènes. Tout m'est venu plus ou moins naturellement, au bout de quelques jours d'exercices. Le plus dur, ça a été avec Yukio. J'ai pas arrêté de lire plein de bouquins, et j'ai dû mémoriser beaucoup de choses…J'ai jamais autant travaillé de ma vie ! Enfin c'est terminé !

—Erreur, nii-san, ça vient juste de commencer.

—QUOI ?

Yukio venait d'entrer, suivi de près par Bon, Shima et Konekomaru. Il riait doucement. Izumo l'avait rarement vu si heureux son frère n'avait sans doute pas que des mauvais côtés.

—Yukio, c'est une blague, pas vrai ? tenta Rin.

—Il est sérieux, celui-là ? dit Bon, incrédule. On est au lycée, imbécile. Bien sûr que tu vas bosser.

—Bon, ne soit pas si dur avec Rin, il n'est pas méchant, et il voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas à travailler autant que pendant ces dernières semaines. Pas vrai Rin ?

—Euh… En fait non, j'espérais ne plus avoir à travailler du tout, Renzou.

—Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut penser, lui fit remarquer Ryûji. Si tu es venu ici, c'est pour devenir exorciste. Si tu n'es pas sérieux, mieux vaut abandonner tout de suite.

—Je n'abandonnerai pas ! se défendit Rin.

—Très bien, Okumura-kun.

—D'où tu m'appelles Okumura-kun, Yukio ?

—Je croyais que nous avions déjà eu cette discussion, Okumura-kun. Nous sommes en cours, je te prierai de t'adresser à moi comme à un professeur, vu que c'est ce que je suis de toute façon.

—Pardon, Okumura-sensei.

Rin fit la moue pendant tout le cours, mais essaya de suivre le rythme.

Il était heureux d'avoir autant de nouveaux amis. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Shiemi s'amusait beaucoup de sa tendance à se perdre, à se tromper de salle, et de ses problèmes de concentration. Shima et lui étaient devenus d'excellents amis en très peu de temps. Suguro avait eu du mal, parce qu'il continuait à mépriser le manque de sérieux de Rin, pourtant ils s'entendaient assez bien (et ils étaient exactement pareils, d'après les deux meilleurs amis de Bon). Konekomaru, plutôt timide, appréciait l'exubérance de l'aîné des Okumura, mais il donnait parfois l'impression d'être mal à l'aise en sa présence. Takara n'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole à Rin. Izumo ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis le début des cours, et il la trouvait un peu trop condescendante.

Après quelques jours de cours, Rin se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si mauvais, quand il suivait à peu près en classe, et que des amis étaient prêts à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Yukio se remettait à peine du choc de voir son frère devenir sérieux au lycée. Ils en discutaient parfois, dans leur dortoir. Rin avait été étonné en apprenant qu'ils auraient un dortoir entier à eux tout seuls, privilège inattendu.

—Au fait, nii-san, je me demandais si tu voulais sortir ce soir, Suguro organise une fête de bienvenue en ton honneur.

—Une fête de bienvenue ? Bon ? Mais ça fait presque un mois que je suis ici, souffla Rin, l'air joyeux.

—Il voulait voir si tu étais vraiment sérieux.

—Ah, ben on doit y aller, alors, je suppose.

Rin se leva de sa chaise, prit un tee-shirt et une veste qui traînaient là, et enfila un pantalon propre. Yukio se prépara également, mais contrairement à son frère, il portait en permanence une arme quelque part. Rin s'y était habitué, et ne faisait plus de commentaires admiratifs en voyant son frère et son attirail d'exorciste.

Soudain, une petite boule de fourrure noire sauta sur la tête Rin, en grognant légèrement.

—Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? cria l'apprenti exorciste.

—Le familier de père, Kuro. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, par contre.

—C'est un chat ? fit Rin en enlevant la chose de son visage.

Il l'observa un instant, et dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas un chat, mais un démon. Un démon qui n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier.

—Pourquoi il me fixe d'un air aussi haineux ?

—Kuro est très affectueux, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Yukio, affairé à chercher ses clés.

—Bah, il ne m'aime pas, asséna Rin.

À l'instant même où il prononça cette phrase, Kuro le griffa violemment à la joue. Rin cria de douleur et jeta le démon par terre, se tenant le visage. Yukio se tourna vers son frère, inquiet.

—Nii-san, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que…

Il s'arrêta, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

—Yukio, il m'a fait mal, ce sale chat !

—… Tu as dû rêver, nii-san, il n'y a aucune blessure sur ton visage.

—Quoi ? Mais j'ai du sang sur la main, insista Rin en montrant ses doigts à Yukio.

—Ce n'est probablement pas ton sang.

—Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi, Yukio ? Je pense pouvoir savoir quand je me fais blesser, non ?

—Regarde-toi dans un miroir, si tu ne me crois pas.

Rin, agacé, se dirigea vers la glace la plus proche, celle de la salle de bain. Yukio lança un regard perplexe à Kuro, qui miaula innocemment. Il devrait reporter cet incident au Paladin.

En se regardant dans le miroir, comme son frère le lui avait conseillé, Rin ne vit que des traces rouges sur sa joue. Pas de blessure, comme si les griffes du chat n'avaient pas déchiré sa peau. Il se fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, au bout desquelles même les traces rouges avaient disparu. Il sursauta, comprenant vaguement ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il avait cicatrisé à une vitesse phénoménale. Ou Yukio avait raison, et le chat ne l'avait pas blessé. Mais si la première hypothèse était la bonne, pourquoi Yukio lui aurait menti ? Une partie de son esprit ne s'en étonna pas il lui avait caché la vérité pendant plusieurs années, alors un mensonge de plus ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

Rin serra le poing. Il était en colère et il n'avait plus envie d'aller à la fête en son honneur. Peut-être que tout le monde était au courant, qu'il n'y avait que lui qui ne savait rien.

Il s'assit sur le sol froid de la pièce, tentant de rassembler une quelconque preuve d'un mensonge qu'il aurait pu rater. Il se souvint de l'accident avec Renzou, et son acide qui l'avait brûlé. Le garçon aux cheveux roses avait évidemment menti. De l'acide ? Que ferait-il avec de l'acide ? La vraie question, c'était le contenu de la bouteille. De quoi avait toujours besoin un exorciste ? La réponse se dessina dans son esprit, parfaitement logique. De l'eau bénite. En continuant sur cette lancée, il serait… Un démon ?

Rin éclata de rire, sentant quelques larmes couler. Non. Il n'était pas un démon. Il ne serait jamais un démon. Yukio n'en était pas un, alors pourquoi lui ? Peu importe combien de preuves pouvaient jouer en la faveur de cette déduction, sa force anormale, sa capacité de récupération inhumaine, ses colères dévastatrices, ses brûlures causées par l'eau bénite, le fait que des démons lui couraient après, la façon dont Amaimon l'avait appelé, « petit frère », la réaction de Kuro en le voyant. Il était humain.

Il rinça son visage, décidé à ne rien laisser paraître.

Il ouvrit la porte, surprenant Yukio qui s'apprêtait à frapper.

—Nii-san ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama le jeune frère.

—Ah, désolé, Yukio ! T'avais raison, il ne m'a même pas égratigné ! Je l'ai surestimé… D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

—J'ai appelé père, pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Je pense que Kuro devait être un peu à cran.

Rin sourit en voyant la tentative de son frère. Combien de mensonges lui avait-il dit ?

Il secoua la tête, effaçant toutes ces pensées de son esprit.

—Alors le vieux est ici ? s'écria-t-il.

—Oui, tu veux le voir ? Je venais justement te chercher pour te le dire.

Rin se précipita dans leur chambre, pour voir le Paladin en personne, souriant et tenant dans ses bras le petit monstre qui l'avait attaqué. Kuro feula en voyant arriver le jeune homme.

—Je vois de quoi parlait Yukio maintenant, soupira Shiro. Bonjour Rin, ça faisait longtemps !

—Comment ça, longtemps ? La dernière fois que tu es venu, c'était il y a trois jours, grommela Rin.

Shiro regarda son fils adoptif, recherchant quelque chose, puis reporta son attention sur Kuro.

—Je suis vraiment désolé pour Kuro. Il doit avoir cru que tu étais une menace pour son territoire.

—Eh ? Depuis quand je menace le territoire d'un chat ?

—Il a dû sentir que tu étais un idiot, et les idiots menacent le territoire de chaque être sur terre, affirma Shiro d'un air grave. Allez, Kuro, va demander pardon.

Il posa le démon au sol. Kuro leva la tête vers le père Fujimoto, comme pour lui demander de lever la punition. Puis il sembla soupirer, et se dirigea vers Rin. Il se frotta contre sa jambe en ronronnant, ouvrant de grands yeux comme pour s'excuser.

—Ah ça va, ça va, je te pardonne, dit Rin, un peu embarrassé sous le regard tendre de son père. Mais ne m'attaque plus, ça fait mal quand même.

Kuro grimpa sur lui et se percha sur son épaule. Il se mit à lécher la joue qu'il avait griffée, qui était pourtant dénuée de toute marque pouvant prouver une agression. Rin gigota, se plaignant des chatouilles qu'il occasionnait.

—Ah, otou-san, tu voudrais venir à la fête de bienvenue des élèves pour Rin ? proposa Yukio. Nous sommes déjà en retard, mais je pense qu'ils vont nous attendre.

—Pourquoi pas ? Je vais enfin savoir si Rin est aussi travailleur qu'il le dit.

—Tu le sais déjà, le vieux, marmonna l'apprenti exorciste.

Shiro rit en voyant la moue boudeuse de son fils. Il les accompagna tout de même à la fête, qui avait lieu dans leur salle de classe habituelle, avec la permission exceptionnelle du principal, qui de toute façon avait l'air de s'amuser quelles que fussent les décisions de ses élèves.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Rin fut accueilli par tous ses nouveaux camarades. Ils semblaient avoir passé du temps sur la décoration de la salle. Bon s'avança le premier, un petit paquet à la main.

—Bienvenue à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie ! annonça-t-il. Nous ne t'avons pas reçu comme il se devait, et je dois dire que même si tu n'es pas toujours très sérieux en cours-

—Bon ! fit Konekomaru en lui donnant un coup de coude.

—Hum, mais c'est un plaisir de t'avoir comme camarade de classe. Ceci est un cadeau de la part de tous les élèves, ajouta-t-il en tendant à Rin le paquet.

—Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil Rin, s'exclama Shiemi. J'adore travailler avec toi, et tu es un excellent voisin de table !

—Euh… Merci ?

Rin paraissait gêné d'être autant complimenté, il ne savait pas quoi dire en retour.

—Tu es un idiot, dit Izumo. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu n'es pas mauvais sur le terrain.

—Izumo-chan, tu commences à devenir trop mignonne ! admira Shima en se rapprochant d'elle.

—Ne me touche pas, fit-elle froidement.

Konekomaru vint lui aussi féliciter Rin, suivi par Renzou, Shura, Yukio et finalement Shiro. Rin était submergé par la joie d'avoir autant de personnes qui l'aimaient. Kuro était toujours sur son épaule et ronronnait paisiblement, ses petites pattes jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

—Merci, du fond du cœur. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi cette voie.

Son père hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de cette réaction. Les autres applaudirent, Yukio inclus.

—Mais tu vas en baver, morveux, ajouta la voix moqueuse de Shura.

—Je m'en étais rendu compte, vieille folle.

Tout le monde éclata de rire quand Rin reçut un coup de pied dans le dos, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Les jours à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie s'annonçaient paisibles.

* * *

Ok sense the troll there. Donc. Hum. Je ne le mérite pas mais commentez s'il vous plaît! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Et bien sûr rien ne sera paisible. HAHAHA.


End file.
